New Beginnings old
by NoxSolia
Summary: Bri has been away from Japan and her best friend, Hiruma Youichi, for two years. She returns for the start of her high school years and old feelings begin to respark. Rated M for language. You all know how Hiruma's mouth can be. xD OCxHiruma


**Ok. So. I fail. This is because I realized when I went back and re-read Eyeshield, I realized my character backstory, therefore most of this fic, is off from the story line of the manga. I'll leave this chapter up for whoever wants to see it, but know that I am working on a new new version; hence my lack of posting. xP So yeah. Keep checking back if you feel inclined to do so. :D**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Stepping out of the loading gate from her flight from America to Japan, Bri Dietrich looked at the signs written in Japanese and let out a sigh of relief. Pulling her blonde hair back into a pony tail, she went to collect her luggage. On the way to the baggage claim, the lanky girl stopped to check the state of her hair in a reflective window. Her critical jade eyes surveyed her hair.

_Ugh. Nice hair, Bri. Really working the 'Yes I did just sleep for fourteen hours on a plane' look._

Pulling out her brush she combed through her bangs, fixing the ends so the red tips weren't as mussed. Then she noticed the people on the other side of the window staring. Flushing, she stuffed her brush into her bag and quickly walked away.

_Well. You have been back in Japan for the first time in two years and you've already made a fool of yourself. Wonderful._

"Ugh. I hate unpacking . . ."

Bri's apartment was covered in boxes. Some were unpacked, some unopened and others just look like they exploded. And sitting in the middle of it all was a very frustrated, cleaning challenged teenager.

From underneath a pile of cloths an alarm went off. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!" She dug through the pile of cloths to find the alarm so she could turn the incessant beeping OFF. Finally she found it, making more of a mess then there already was, and slammed the 'off' button. Grabbing the keys to her house and her phone Bri ran to get out her door, tripping on boxes on her way, and went to catch her train to get to Deimon High.

_Let's see . . . What number was I again?_

Rummaging through the pockets of her jeans and zip up hoodie, she finally found the slip of paper with her exam number on it.

_That's right! Ju-shi! 14!_

She made her way to the board with the accepted applicants' names on them, having to squeeze through some narrow openings and even having to push one obnoxious boy out of the way.

_Well, it's good to know the guys are still the same even on the other side of the world._

Sighing internally, she scanned the board looking for her number. Finding it, she let out a real sigh of relief.

_Not really a surprise but it would have sucked if I hadn't gotten in. Well I guess I'd better get home and finish unpacking. Joy_.

She cringed at the thought, but as she turned to go she saw a small brown haired boy with spiky hair being tossed into the air with shouting of congratulations able to be heard.

_Wonder what that's all about?_

Shrugging it off she turned away to go home to the lovely task ahead of her. Then something registered in her memory.

_I know that voice._

Pushing through even more crowds – _Don't people know how to WALK in this place?! _– she reached the source of the voice just as he grabbed a phone from the boy's hands and dashed away. Jogging after him, she shouted,

"Hiruma! Long time no see!"

The sound of his voice made him stop and look back to see who said it. Bri was right behind him so she had to stop rather suddenly, almost tripping because the inertia of her body still wanted to carry her forward.

The boy was also taken by surprise, but he soon snapped out of it.

"Bri?"

Laughing, Bri answered.

"Yep! Bet ya didn't expect to see me again, huh?"

Popping a bubble with his gum Hiruma said,

"Yeah, I thought you were in America for high school?"

The memory of why she had left American flashed across her mind for an instant.

Not wanting to think of it at the moment, Bri pushed the flash to the back of her mind and recited the fabrication she had practiced so well she almost believed it herself, "My Oka-Chan changed her mind and let me come back here."

The partial lie seemed to pass for truth, so she continued,

"But you would have known that if you hadn't broken your damn cell phone a month after I left. Baka."

With a glare, she flicked Hiruma on the forehead, generating an audible gasp from the large boy with him and the surrounding masses.

_Hi-Hi-Hiruma's gonna kill her!_

The large boy then made a move to restrain Hiruma from killing the girl.

However, Hiruma replied with,

"Yeah well, whatever. Can't be helped. Sorry anyway."

Although he made it pass off as not noticing, Hiruma did in fact see the flicker across her face, and just decided to address it later.

Changing the subject, he turned his attention to Kurita.

"Hey fucking fatty, take care of these flyers. I'll be with you in a minute."

Shell shocked, the hulking boy stuttered, "Y-y-y-yes Hiruma!"

"Oh, by the way, this fucking fatty here is Kurita. Kurita, this is fucking American."

Shooting another icy glare at Hiruma, Bri held out her hand in greeting.

"My real name is Bri Dietrich. But please call me by my given name, Bri. Nice to meet you Kurita-san."

The shocked expression still locked on Kurita's face, he took Bri's hand and said,

"Y-You know Hiruma?" The huge boy stuttered.

"Oh, well yeah. I used to go to a boarding school in the area for grade school and I met him around then. Been friends ever since, whether he wants to admit or not. "

She playfully elbowed Hiruma in the ribs.

"Right, fucking hair gel?" She said with a smile. Kurita's eyes widened in fear. Blowing another bubble he remained non responsive. His attention then diverted to Kurita.

"Oi! Fucking fatty! POSTERS!" Kurita then ran off to carry out the order the demonic high schooler issued, the posters in his arms flying off of the pile occasionally in his haste.

_This guy still hasn't changed one bit._ Bri thought, shaking her head.

"Still calling people by those nick names then?"

"Eh. He's a fucking fatty. You're a fucking American. No way around it."

"So what are the posters for?" Bri asked casually, trying to hide her curiosity, as they walked through the crowd together. She noticed that the crowds no longer seemed to be a problem. They all parted ways to make sure there was plenty of room for the two of them.

Hiruma glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"American football club. I told you I was starting one right before I broke my phone."

"Oh, so that's what those are for? And I still can't believe you broke it. I would have expected you to at least remember my number, dummy."

Noticing frightened stares being directed at the two of them as well as the parting of ways effect, Bri finally mentioned,

"So, still got that reputation, huh?"

A glint appeared in Hiruma's eyes that would scare most people away, but one Bri was accustomed to seeing, he said,

"Hell yeah. I've made this whole school into my personal slaves." Laughing his signature laugh Bri shook her head in exasperation.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't really expecting anything else." She laughed. "You know, I kinda took up football after you told me you were starting a team."

Hiruma stopped walking and looked at her, unable to believe that this slight girl could survive on the field. "Really."

"Really!" Bri said smiling brightly, having to back track a little because Hiruma had stopped so suddenly. "And you, ya know, seem to be short on members seeing as you're going through such desperate attempts to recruit so . . ."

Hiruma continued looking at her, face expressionless. "What. You wanna try out or something?"

"Actually, yeah! Can I?"

Hiruma blinked a few times, not expecting that response.

"I can't send you onto the field. Not in a real game. You would get destroyed."

"You don't need to be concerned about my safety, you know. I can handle myself just fine." Bri said stubbornly.

Hiruma looked warily at the obstinate blonde. "You really play?"

As he was saying this, his eyes studied her. For the first time he noticed she was at eye level with him. _When did she get to be as tall as me?_

"Yeah. My neighbor hood team was kinda desperate so I tried out and got in. We managed to get to the semi-finals but our running back screwed up his Achilles tendon and couldn't play. So because of that, we lost a lot of our scoring power."

Thinking about it for a little Hiruma asked,

"What was your position?"

"Quarterback, number 41."

"Well the position of quarterback is already taken so looks like you're outta luck."

Bri glared at her friend.

"I can play other positions! Please, let me try out Hiruma." She switched her facial expression from glare to pleading, hoping the change would sway her long time friend.

It did.

Popping another bubble, he studied her face for a moment.

_Dammit. I can't say no to her._

"Fine. There's a field in the back of the school. Meet me and the fucking fatty there in a few hours."

Bri's face lit up with a huge smile, radiating joy.

"Yay! Thank you Hiruma!" She jumped on him, giving him a hug.

"Yeah whatever, get off." Laughing Bri got off him and started back to her apartment to get ready for the try out.

"See you then, fucking hair gel!" As she turned back around to continue home she wondered, _Was he . . . blushing?_ Shaking the thought off, she set her mind to the task ahead, actually getting onto a high school football team.

_Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
